Blood and Snow
by DiesIrae773
Summary: A young woman suffers an unfortunate encounter one night that leads to her life becoming irrevocably changed. How will she handle the hell she has has fallen into? And what is up with that obnoxious voice in her head?
1. Attack

**A/N:** Hey guys, so this is the first fanfiction I have ever written (even though I have read tons of the stuff….) I got the idea for this story one day and just couldn't get it out of my head. It will be heavy. There will be copious amount of violence, blood and eventually sexual themes/scenes. For that reason, I am giving it a rating of M. Better be safe than sorry! I will try to update fairly often. That being said, I do work full time and sometimes life stuff can get in the way of writing.

This story is set in modern time (aka 2014). This means everything is 20 years post cannon. It will follow from the ending of Yu Yu Hakusho as if the entire series happened as written, but I will tweak what happened to the characters in the past twenty or so odd years to better suit my needs…mwahaha.

Reviews are appreciated!

**Boring Disclaimer:**

This is a work of fanfiction written using the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, who were created and are owned by Yoshihiro Togashi. The story here is of my own invention, and is not intended to claim ownership, or otherwise gain profit from, the use of the aforementioned characters or the distribution of this work. However the original characters and plot are MY own. So please don't steal them!

* * *

Miya took a long, deep breath savoring the smell of the cool autumn night. She was high up in the Japanese Alps on the western side of Honshu, and the air was clean and crisp up there. She was on a solo camping trip, having taken two extra days off of work to relax and unwind in nature. It was to be her last year in Japan before moving back to America. She had been teaching English in Japan for two years now and the stress and pain of having to say goodbye to her life there was what drove her to the mountains. The 23 year old loved hiking and camping, and had since she was little. Hiking was a way for her to escape reality. She found something soothing in the combination of sore muscles and amazing views that let her take her mind off of daily worries.

"Call me crazy, but I'd take this over a night in a club any day" she muttered to herself as she lay back on her sleeping bag. As it was a clear night with no forecasted rain, she had forgone setting up her tent. She had picked this clearing in the trees specifically to enjoy the view of the stars. The night sky served as her roof, and as she lay she contemplated the tiny pinpricks of light filling the sky. 'The sky is so big, and I am so small' she thought gazing up. Absentmindedly she twirled a piece of her wavy brown hair around her finger and sighed, flipping on her stomach. 'What a rare moment of peace' she thought. 'Between work, and applying to law school, it has been too long since I got to enjoy being outside, besides it's so nice and quiet…'

With a start she sat straight up. It was too quiet. None of the normal night sounds made by insects and birds could be heard. She looked around, scanning the tree line anxiously. Only the faint gurgling of a nearby stream and the sound her breath, now becoming quicker and shallower, reached her ears. 'Snap out of it Miya' she thought. 'It must only be your imag….'

Miya never got to finish her thought, as that moment, someone or something had taken a huge chunk out of her right bicep. With a scream she threw herself from her sleep bag, clutching her arm, trying to slow the blood pouring out of the gaping grapefruit-sized bite wound. She looked frantically around trying to see the source of her injury. Nothing but an empty field greeted her tear filled eyes. Then to her horror, her sleeping bag appeared to be squished down as if something huge were stepping on it. Still not believing what was happening, Miya started scooting back in the dirt, whimpering, her legs scrabbling against the ground. She was suddenly stopped by an iron grip around her neck. She was lifted in the air, mouth gasping open and closed like a fish, by a seemingly invisible force. At that moment she felt hot breath being blown on her face. She would have gagged if she could have, but the pressure on her neck kept her from doing more than trying to suck in any air she could. A new, sharp pain suddenly blossomed on her abdomen. Unable to scream, her lungs now burning from lack of air, she looked down to see what new horror had happened to her.

She barely caught a glimpse of what looked like her guts poking out of a massive slice in her stomach before next thing she knew, she was flying through the air, her throat skin parting like butter, as she was ripped from whatever was choking her. She landed with a thump on the grass, and slid a few feet, dazed. She sucked in air greedily as she lay there, mind trying to register what was happening between all the pain and fear. A tree twenty feet to her right cracked in half. The noise brought her to her senses. She stumbled to her feet, gasping, and took off towards the trees in a half limp, half run. She pressed one arm against her abdomen in an attempt to try to keep her intestines from spilling on the ground from the massive gash.

She crashed into the undergrowth and stumbled with a cry. Picking herself back up, she once again threw herself forward in her limping run, mind hazy with pain and fear. The sound of the nearby creek was getting louder, and she directed herself towards it. All of a sudden she was flying through the air again, damp earth crumbling beneath her as she fell into the brook with a splash. Goal reached, Miya looked around frantically for a clue as to where she should hide. In the dark forest, she could barely make out the image of a moss-covered stone staircase framed by a large torii gate on the other side of the creek. Slipping on the wet rocks and her own blood, she scrambled to them.

A large splash behind her gave her a massive jolt of adrenaline. Still clutching her stomach, Miya sprinted up the stairs. Her vision was darkening by the time she reached the top. It was all she could do to stumble across the weed-covered yard of the abandoned shrine to the only building still standing. She crashed up the old wooden steps of the main shrine, and half fell, half threw herself through the rotting wood and rice paper doors. Panting in ragged gasps she lay on the tatami floor, surrounded by the pieces of the broken door. She listened intently for any sound of her pursuer. The only sound she could hear was her rapidly beating heart and the dripping of her blood onto the rotting tatami.

As her fear subsided, her pain became apparent to her in full force. Tears began to flow out of her eyes as she laid on her back gasping for breath. She felt her consciousness begin to slip as her still rapidly beating heart pumped more and more of her blood onto the floor. 'God what an awful way to die' she thought, staring at the ceiling. She was no longer able to move and was beginning to feel cold due to the blood loss. Her vision was narrowed to pinpoints, and as she stared at the ceiling resigned to her fate, she could barely make out a large and intricate painting of a coiled three-toed white dragon. 'It's like it's looking at me' Miya mused. 'Maybe he wants to eat me too…'

Miya lay there in the growing puddle of her blood, her eyes now glazed and unseeing. But as the life died in her tear filled green eyes, a new pair began to glow with a burning light. The painting of the white dragon on the ceiling blinked and stretched, burning orange eyes fixed on Miya's broken frame. The last thing coherent thing she registered before the darkness claimed her was a guttural cry of "AT LAST" before the pain and darkness swallowed her whole.

* * *

**A/N: Well hope you enjoyed it! I know we didn't get to see the gang here... they will be coming soon, but you might have to wait a couple chapters! **


	2. Change

A/N: Hello again everyone! Sorry for the super long hiatus. I just never got around to finishing the second chapter, but then inspiration bit me on the butt! Hopefully it will stay. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer:

I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters, nor am I getting any money from this…

* * *

Miya felt like she was floating. But, she couldn't really be sure. She could see nothing, hear nothing, and to be honest she couldn't really feel much either. As she floated (?), she contemplated whether or not this was being dead. 'Better than the pain I guess', she grumbled to herself, 'But if this is the afterlife, I want my damn money back, this is going to be boring as shit after 10 minutes…'.

Floating, floating, floating…it could have been hours, could have been days. Miya ('Is that what my name is?' she thought) knew she was loosing herself. Bit by bit, piece by piece, she simply felt like she was crumbling and then fading away. She knew she was a girl, and she thought her name was Miya but beyond that she really had no clue. The only thing she was absolutely certain of was that she was sick of floating in this stupid not-place, becoming a not-person as it was taking a damn long not-time.

More not-time passed. And then, something. Miya strained her ears. She thought she heard a faint sound, as light and barely audible as the sound of falling snow. The fact that something existed in this void gave her hope. She began to concentrate, trying to focus on the sound. The harder she concentrated, the louder it got. From the barely audible whisper, it got sharper and clearer, like the sound of cracking ice. Miya strained more, hoping, wishing, fighting, all against the nothingness filling her ears. Finally, with a massive crack that would put a calving glacier to shame, the nothingness shattered.

Miya's senses finally worked again. She was still floating in a black space, but there were tiny pinpricks of light around her. Focusing in on them, each prick on closer inspection seemed almost like a small video… but she recognized them! There, an image of her playing with her mother in her yard when she was five, another, of her graduating college, a third: her first kiss under the broad leafy tree at the end of the road she grew up on.

'These must be my memories' Miya thought. 'But why are there so few of them'.

A harsh, cracking laugh rang through the space surrounding her. 'That would be my fault little one, eating a soul is messy business. But then again, you were never supposed to know that'.

Miya then remembered that in addition to hearing and seeing, she could also feel. This allowed her to notice the pressure being exerted on her limbs. Looking down she saw she was clutched between three massive talons on a white scaly palm. Twisting to try to get a better look, she saw the palm was attached to a scale covered snow-white limb, which led all the way up to an equally colorless body, and finally to a head. If Miya could remember what being terrified was supposed to feel like, she supposed that this would be moment to feel it. Full of sharp teeth, with luminous yellow cat-slit eyes, and a pair of long white whiskers on either side of his mouth, it was a dragon's head to be exact.

'Balls', thought Miya.

She felt a gentle squeeze as the dragon lifted her to eye level, 'Your soul is taking quite a while to consume.' Huffed the dragon (Or at least Miya thought it was the dragon because its lips weren't moving and she certainly hadn't said anything). 'Must be because I am still weak, I haven't fed in over a thousand years. I was sealed within the walls of that shrine after I was defeated in battle by a Shinto priest long ago. Stupid priest was upset because I kept eating the village virgins. I told him that there were plenty of virgins for the both of us but nooooooo he wouldn't listen and stuck me in that damn hut! Luckily for me, the copious amount of blood you spilt on all the seals in the floor was just enough for me to latch on to your soul.'

Miya simply looked at the large beast, not really quite sure how to respond to his statement about soul and virgin consumption. 'This must be some weird dream brought on by blood loss' she thought. 'This is what happens when your brain is deprived of blood…'.

The voice returned. 'Psh, hate to "burst your bubble" as it seems the humans say nowadays, but while this is in fact "all in your head", it is quite real. And though you have put up quite the struggle in the battle for your soul, it is time for you to die little human. I have waited in this prison long enough'.

The palm supporting Miya slowly started to close around her, squeezing her small frame. With the squeezing came that renewed feeling of sinking into the nothingness again. 'No, no, no!' Miya thought frantically to herself. 'I refuse to go back there. I REFUSE TO GO BACK THERE'. Twisting, she attempted to find some purchase to push the smothering talons open. 'There must be something, anything!'.

In a last ditch effort, she tried to wiggle a hand between the talons that were now beginning to crush her under their force. As she did so, she noticed the scales in between the talons felt soft and thin, unlike the hard, unyielding ones on the rest of the palm that was slowly but surely crushing her to death. Miya's vision had begun to go again and that fuzzy feeling of no sound was starting to fill her ears. With the last bit of effort she had, Miya contorted her neck to where her hand registered the soft, thin skin, opened her mouth, and bit down with all the force she could.

Miya instantly felt a freezing cold, salty substance gush into her mouth as the dragon let out an ear piercing scream. 'Serves the smug bastard right' she thought, 'if you are going to eat my soul, I am taking a chunk of you with me'. She felt the dragon's blood pooling in her mouth, and reflexively swallowed, because hell was she going to release her grip with her teeth.

As quickly as she swallowed the first mouthful, she was forced to swallow another gulp less she choke. A third followed. Then a fourth. Soon she was drinking as fast as she could. With each gulp, a pulse went through her body, coming quicker the more she drank. She noticed the death grip the dragon had on her was loosening. The star-filled darkness around her was lightening. She still refused to release her bite on the soft flesh. Her stomach was beginning to protest. Even in her dream state, Miya's stomach knew it was not meant to consume large amounts of blood, let alone dragon's blood. Just when she thought she could drink no more, a bright flash erupted.

Miya let out a groan and opened her eyes. There she was flat on her back, lying in the midst of her now dried puddle of blood in the shrine she had stumbled into. But the elaborate image of the white dragon on the ceiling was gone, and Miya was left staring at nothing but blank wooden planks above her.

* * *

A/N: Well thats it for now! Next chapter we will get a better idea of what is going on with poor Miya!


	3. Capture

A/N: Hello again guys. Next installment is up. I pretty much have the plot for the story all figured out, its just a matter of getting it into words. Just a note, I am having this occur in present time, so about 20 years after Yu Yu Hakusho was set. I am picking up the story from where I believe it would have gone, post taking down of the Kekai barrier and post-introduction of demons in the human world.

Warnings: Talk of miscarriage later in this chapter, and foul language. No gore for a change!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Yu Yu Hakusho related, nor am I making money from it. All characters you don't recognize are my own.

* * *

Miya sat up with a groan, surprised she was still alive. A matching one echoed in her mind. She froze, and let out a tentative "Hello?".

'You don't need to talk out loud you silly woman', groused the voice in her head. 'Simply thinking what you want to say will allow me to "hear" you.'

'That's right Miya, just think at the voices in your head', she snorted to herself.

'Voice, thank you very much' she heard replied. 'This is plenty cozy enough with just us stuck in this body. Though I have to say, this is an improvement over that ridiculous hairy evolved ape form you had.'

With that Miya looked down. 'What are you talki…' she trailed off in shock, raising her hands up to her face. Once pale hands were even paler still, skin almost translucently white. Flipping her palms over she noticed that short, stubby finger nails has been replaced with wicked looking black claws. Shiny white scales descended from the base of each nail, trailing down her fingers, covering the back of her hands and up her forearms. They petered out around her elbows. That didn't particularly help her growing mental panic as from each elbow sprouted another curved claw.

Her eyes flicked down to her tattered and filthy shirt. Lifting it up she stared at her smooth uninjured stomach skin in shock, only to begin to hyperventilate as a lock of pure white hair fell in front of her face.

"What the fuck", breathed out Miya. "What is going on!".

'Just my luck to get merged to a stupid host', she heard groused in her mind, causing her to freeze again. 'Look you, I already said this whole talking out loud thing is completely unnecessary. But it seems like I am going to have to lay this out simply for your incredibly slow ape brain, which I apparently was unable to improve! We merged. When your bloody self stumbled in here, I saw an opportunity to use your blood and soul to fuel my escape. I was going to take up residence in your meat suit, but instead of sitting and getting devoured nice and quietly you went and did something incredibly stupid!"

'…and what was that', Miya thought quietly trying to wrap her head around what she was being told.

'As I was consuming your soul, you went ahead and began eating mine like some type of glutton at a buffet! As a result of this harebrained scheme, here we are stuck together like two snakes who decided to eat each others tails at the same time! So now instead of you nice and dead, and me free and happy in your body, here we are roommate.'

Miya blinked slowly still staring at her hands, trying not to totally freak out and failing miserably. 'But how does that explain all of this' she finally managed to ask with a sweep of her now clawed limbs.

'Your body in its original form was unsuitable to store my energy', the voice repliedt. 'I used some of the energy from the seals breaking and my own energy to shape your cells into something more suitable to my tastes'.

Miya pushed herself off the floor, and tried to take full stock of the changes that had occurred to her (their?!) body. A quick glance at her feet, shoes now ruined by ten familiar black and shiny claws poking through the front, showed it wasn't just her hands and arms that changed. Bending and pulling up a pant leg, she saw the same white scales trailing up the front of her shins, seeming to continue up the sides of her thighs. Though how far she couldn't be certain, as her pants didn't roll that high. Straightening, she sighed as she reached a clawed hand up to her face, poking and prodding. A cursory examination showed that she still had a relatively human seeming face, despite the elongated incisors she almost cut a finger on and her now pointed ears.

'Am I even human now?', she thought wistfully, reaching up to tug a lock of her snow white hair in front of her face. 'What do I tell my family? What do I about my future?! I know demons have been growing more accepted but…'.

A derisive snort interrupted her mulling 'Psh what do you care about the opinions of the ape-men', the voice shot at her.

'Excuse you!' Miya snarled back, 'You are the reason I am in this mess! If you hadn't tried to eat my soul then this never would have happened! At least you could stop being so rude!'.

'I am the only reason you are even alive right now!' roared back the voice. 'Do you really think you could have survived that stomach wound you came in here with you silly woman?!'.

At that Miya fell silent. She was still seething, but she wasn't stupid. She knew the voice, however rude and obnoxious, had a point. With a huff, she decided to be the bigger person in the argument and thought out loud in her head, 'It's Miya, not silly woman you know. What do I call you besides Voice in My Head?'

A long silence greeted her words. Finally she heard a grumbled reply "Seishi".

At that Miya let out a giggle. "You mean, like _sperm_?!", she laughed out loud. 'It is fitting considering your coloring…'

'NO' the strangled reply came, 'It stands for the cycle of lif…'. The reply was cut short. 'Something is coming', Seishi murmured.

Miya instantly tensed, eyes scanning the yard in front of the shrine. An uneasy tingly feeling began to run up and down her neck.

'We are too weak after our merging to deal with whatever is out there', Seishi said. 'We need to run'.

Miya stood, frozen in spot, eyes still staring out at the yard.

'MIYA! RUN!', Seishi thundered. This seemed to snap Miya out of her trance as she scrambled down the shrine steps and turned to sprint into the woods behind the shrine. She had just reached the tree line when a hair-raising howl echoed through the woods causing her to pause.

'No time to think, GO GO GO' urged Seishi. Miya complied and once again began crashing through the brush. Her run for freedom was to be short lived however.

She hadn't traveled more than 1000 feet when a giant bristling shape jumped out of the woods and stopped directly in her path blocking her. It was a dog, if you could call it that. Standing at around 6 feet tall, it was jet black with long shaggy hair. Three acid green eyes sat in a vertical row on its face, staring at her unblinkingly. The thing growled, showing its massive saliva coated teeth, and advanced toward her. Miya moved to step back, but hearing another growl behind her, realized she was surrounded.

'Trackers' murmured Seishi in her mind. 'They are tamed and used for hunting prey. That means that their owner can't be far behind…'

Miya stood frozen, as the two beasts continued growling at her, hackles raised. She didn't have to wait too long, for she soon her a twig snap to her right, causing her to whip her head in the direction of the noise.

"My, my, my, what do we have here boys?" A large shape called as it stepped out from behind the trees. It was another demon, large, bald and muscled, with purple skin and long gleaming fangs. He walked up to Miya, who shrank back instinctively. Seishi had gone silent in her head.

The demon grabbed her face and turned it up, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Oh ho, you're a pretty one aren't cha? The Master will be real pleased."

The purple demon then let out a low whistle, letting go of her face. The next thing Miya knew, she was knocked down from behind, a heavy weight pressing into the middle of her back. Purple knelt, and roughly pulled her hands behind her, tying them with a length of rope he pulled out of sack he had tied on his back. Miya tried to struggle out from underneath him, but was met with a swift punch to the back of the head. 'If you know what's good for ya, you'll lay still", Purple growled. He then wrapped a piece of cloth around mouth, and pulled her up by her bound hands. "Now WALK" he snarled as he shoved her in the back, causing her to stumble forward.

So their little procession continued, Miya being shoved in front of Purple, who in turn was flanked by the two giant beasts. They continued until they once again reached the clearing with the shrine in it. Miya was greeted by the sight of two more forms there. One, for lack of better words, looked like a body builder, but only if the body builder had lost a fight with a wasps' nest if the giant pustule-like bumps covering him were any indication. He stood tall, club thrown over broad shoulders, one foot on the back of a small figure that was bound at his feet. As they got closer, she saw it was a young boy, bound very similarly as herself. The other prisoner was short, maybe only a little taller than her 5'2. The most apt description Miya could think was that he looked like a Faun, with two small horns poking out of his forehead, and a pair of furry legs ending in hooves sticking out of the only piece of clothing he was wearing, a pair of baggy shorts.

Purple turned to Lumpy. "Tonight wasn't a total bust!", he crowed. "Lookee what I found back out in the woods. I know the boy ain't much, but the Master should be more than pleased with her". With that he gave Miya another shove, causing her to stumble and fall flat to the ground next to the Faun boy. The Faun looked over at her, and then turned and hid his face in the dirt.

Lumpy gave out a grunt. Miya heard the air buzz and crackle. She lifted her head just enough to see a decent sized portal crack into existence. With another grunt, Lumpy reached down and grabbed the Faun by his hair, dragging him into the portal with him. She soon found herself moving too, as Purple bodily picked her up, and slung her across one shoulder. He began to step into the portal

'Seishi, what is going on!?' She frantically thought out to silence in her head. 'Who are these people?!'.

Just as the portal snapped shut, Seishi's one-word reply echoed through her head, 'Slavers.'

* * *

**(Somewhere in the Makai)**

Yusuke let out a long sigh as he looked out the window of what used to be Raizen's, but what had now become Enki's, stronghold. As he stared, his tattooed reflection stared right back at him, and he reflected on how his life had gotten to this point.

_The first Makai tournament all those years ago had been a great success, but holding them every 3 years to choose a new leader just proved to be too difficult and resulted in too much political flux in both the human and the demon worlds. Instead, they had decided to scrap the second tournament halfway through and instate the selection process every 50 years. The lengthened time frame didn't bother the demons as they didn't age, and it allowed the humans a greater sense of stability, as they didn't have to worry about a pro-human-eating ruler possibly coming to power every three years._

_The resulting system was something of an oligarchy, with Enki serving as the head till the next would be chosen in 47 years, with Yomi, Mukuro, and other upper S class demons acting as advisors and helping keep stability between the realms. Yusuke himself was one of those such advisors though he didn't really feel like he was able to do much…_

Yusuke let out another sigh, pinky finger digging for ear wax, as he thought of the path that led him to this job post.

_After the first tournament, he had returned to the Human world. Good to his word, he had married Keiko. They had settled down together, and eventually they took over her parent's ramen shop. He had given up working as Spirit Detective pretty soon after their marriage, as the integration of human and demons had not left him with much work. Kuwabara had instead gone on to fulfill that role, moving in with Genkai and Yukina at Genkai's temple, and keeping a watch on humanity._

_Yusuke had been truly happy with his life then. The relationship between him and Keiko had never been stronger due to the lack of added stress of being Spirit Detective. However, it was not to last. The trouble first started when they tried to have children. The combination of Yusuke's strong demon energy and Keiko's normal human body apparently didn't work. It resulted in a long and painful miscarriage at around 4 months, when the baby's energy got too strong for her body to contain. She was devastated as a result. _

_They tried for another child again a couple years later. They had visited physics, had gotten charms, and even Kurama had brewed strengthening teas from his demon plants. All was for naught though when it led to the same result. Keiko became withdrawn and distraught due to her grief, and Yusuke swore they would not try again._

_Despite their decision to no longer try for any more children, the stress in their relationship continued to grow. They each quietly blamed themselves for their predicament. The divide between Yusuke demonism and Keiko's humanity became even more pronounced as she began to age, while Yusuke became stuck at a perpetual looking 23. Keiko became more withdrawn and depressed with each passing year, as Yusuke grew proportionally more distraught at the growing distance between them._

_It was around 5 years ago, when Keiko had come home from visiting a friend that had just had her second baby that Yusuke decided that perhaps her life would be better without him. The deep sadness in her beautiful brown eyes broke his heart, as he knew he could not provide her with the family life she so desperately desired. He set about making enquiries through his old connections, and about two weeks later, he sat her down after they closed up the ramen shop for the night. _

_He preferred to forget that conversation, as it had been full of tears, screaming, and more than a few bowls being thrown at him. But at the end of it, he had gotten up, and left, her quiet sobs being the last thing he heard before he shut the door on that part of his life forever. _

With a pop, Yusuke managed to trap the offending piece of earwax on his finger, bringing it up to a reddish-brown eye to examine, before flicking it away.

_And that's how he got here. Enki was more than happy to let the "son" of his old friend come and work with him. It had been years now, and Yusuke was settled fairly comfortably in the demon world. He still kept in touch with Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, though the latter much less due to him living in the human world._

Yusuke's thoughts turned to Kurama, the sly fox he had grown even closer to over the years of his self-imposed exile.

_Kurama had worked for his step- father's company in the human world for a while before he "transferred to a new company in America". This simply served as cover for his departure into the demon world to continue his work with Yomi, and through Yomi, Enki. He would visit his family in the human world every so often, but Yusuke recognized that it was getting harder as time passed on. His living in the demon world for so long had only further blurred the lines that existed between Yoko and Suichi. Yusuke sympathized with him. The longer he stayed in this world, the less and less Yusuke felt connected to his home world, despite his continued pining for Keiko._

_Hiei was perhaps the one who had changed the least. He still worked patrolling the outer edges of the Makai, looking for humans who had wandered unknowingly into the Makai. He would show up every now again, looking to spar with Yusuke and check on Kurama, before flitting back out to his post. Some days Yusuke really envied his wanderer lifestyle. He missed the travel of his teenage years…_

Yusuke was snapped of his mulling by a tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see Hokushin standing in the corridor.

"Whaddya want baldie" Yusuke asked, lacking any true malice in his voice.

"Enki wished to see you, something about implementing one of his new policies to control the growing unrest amongst the demon factions", Hokushin replied evenly, ignoring the friendly jab.

They walked together to a giant room off the main hall of the castle, where Enki sat inside staring thoughtfully at a map. The stress of keeping the demons in line showed on his kind face, and he looked rather haggard for someone so large.

Yusuke strolled in, and plopped in a chair, kicking his feet up onto the table, arms crossed behind his head. "You called old man?" he asked.

Enki's face lit up at the sight of Yusuke. "Energetic as always I see" he said indulgently, before fixing him with a grin. "I called you down here today to talk about the mobile task force I wanted to set up to respond to the various demon factions that are trying to take advantage of the peace between the tree worlds."

"Yeah, yeah, whadaboutit?", yawned out Yusuke, scratching at his head.

"Well", replied Enki with another smile, "This task force would be a small unit that could respond individually to threats as the popped up. Not unlike what the Spirit World used to use the Spirit Detectives for. And Yusuke, I want you to lead it.".

At this point Yusuke sat straight up, looking alert. "Oh, and who are you sticking me with for this "task force" eh?"

Enki let out a small chuckle, and pointed across the room to another door which slid open, revealing three figures. "Oh I think you are quite well acquainted."

A shit eating grin crossed Yusuke's face, and he cracked his knuckles. "Just like old times, eh guys?".

* * *

A/N: The boys are backkkkkkk!


End file.
